


The ending to a story I'll never write

by all_their_intricacies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ending to a story I'll never write

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the ending to a story I wrote a very long time ago, when I was still really into TMR and TW. I never finished it, I figured out the ending but I couldn't write the beginning or the middle ((so if you're inspired by this and want to write your own story based on this, please do, I'd love to read it)). Anyway, in this story, basically, Newt's a fallen angel and he with his friends comes to Beacon Hills and he falls in love with Stiles.  
> Also, this is unbeta'd and english is not my first language so if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry.

They had finally solved Aris’ riddle and it brought them to a cabin deep inside the woods of Beacon Hills.

The cabin was empty; there was no furnitures, no decorations and more importantly, no evident signs of Newt. They split into small groups to search the house. Stiles went with Minho, and they chose to search the basement.

They searched around the creepy darkness of the basement with the small flashlights they'd brought with them. After a minute or two, they found an old wooden door at the east side of the room. They looked at each other and with a small nod from both sides, they slowly opened the door.

Behind the door revealed Newt. He was kneeling and both of his hands were chained to the wall, his head hung low and his body was covered in blood. Minho and Stiles had rushed inside the room but a strong force pushed Minho out and slammed the door shut. Stiles ran to the door and tried to pull it open. But no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn’t move. Minho yelled to leave the door for him. Stiles hurriedly made him way towards Newt.

Stiles took Newt’s face in his hands. Newt's eyes were closed, but he didn’t need to talk for Stiles to know how much pain he had been put through. Stiles shook him, tried to wake him up. Newt was an angel, he couldn’t die.

“Newt, please, wake up, I need you to wake up, please Newt.” Stiles managed, his voice filled with tears, and he could almost feel Newt’s pain just by touching him. He pressed his forehead against Newt’s, voice low as he kept begging Newt to wake up.

Then everything disappeared.

Newt was no longer in Stiles’ hands. His forehead was against thin air, the sound of Minho trying to break down the door had gone silent. The only thing left was the light came from the bulb hang high from the ceiling. Stiles looked around and found himself no longer in the basement room.

“You solved my riddle, and I must say, I’m impressed.” A voice, Aris’ voice, sounded up behind him. He instantly stood up and spun around to face the angel, the one who’d put Newt through all that misery. He stood just across the room from Stiles, with his hands behind his back and a devilish grin on his face. “I will keep up my end of the deal, I won’t kill your dear angel.” Aris proclaimed, making his way towards Stiles. He stopped just half a meter away. “But you will.”

Stiles looked at him, anger mixed with confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked, though it sounded more like a growl.

Aris reveal his hand from his back. He was holding a golden gun and he was offering it to Stiles. “He will tell you what I meant.” By the end of his statement, Aris disappeared. The gun fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’. Then there were rustling sound behind Stiles.

He quickly turned around and found Newt no longer chained to the wall but lying face down on the floor. He hurried to Newt’s side. Newt was groaning and Stiles was so relieved to finally hear sounds coming from Newt. He helped Newt sit up, Newt's eyes were still closed. Then he opened them and all he could find in his eyes was resentment.

  
Newt was staring at him, with that resentment in his eyes. Like he was looking at someone he hated, like Stiles was destroying his life, not saving it. “Why are you here, Stiles?” He asked blankly, there was no emotions in his voice, and if there was, Stiles could tell that it wouldn’t be anywhere near happiness.

  
“I’m here to save you, of course.” Stiles pled, he didn’t know why but he felt the need to make up an excuse fast, like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But he wasn’t, he was here to rescue Newt, why was Newt acted like he did something wrong?

Newt’s face became dark. “You should’ve let him kill me.” Newt spat.

Stiles was horrified by Newt’s words. “What are you saying, Newt? How could I let him kill you?” he reached out a hand, trying to touch Newt, pleading Newt to realize that he was helping. But at their skin touched, Newt pushed him away, hard.

He was on his back, groaning as his head hit the ground. Newt was on him, pinning him down, tears slowly pouring down his bloody face. Stiles should be scared, Stiles should be fighting back, but he didn't want to. Newt was acting so tough but all he could see was how fragile Newt was. He didn't want him to be hurt anymore.

“There’s no help for me anymore. I couldn’t be saved. My halo is breaking and I am turning to a hideous devil. I’m becoming an imperfection.” Newt screamed at him, through his teary eyes that had only room for anger.

“No Newt, don’t say that. You’ll never be imperfect, and I’m sure Jack will find something to-“

“NO! There is no way to help me, why can’t you understand that?” Newt spat. “I should show you that I’m not your lovely Newt anymore, I should show you what’s becoming of me.” Newt's hold on him became more unbearable. He could almost felt his bones cracked.

Then Newt let go of him as something shiny caught his eyes. Stiles was trying to get used to the pain on him shoulders where Newt had pressed him down. He didn’t noticed Newt was reaching for something just a reach away. The golden gun.

“You wanna know why I fell, Stiles? I should tell you.” Newt spoke, his voice had become calmer, more like… Newt. He cocked the gun, observing it with his eyes. He had stopped crying, but the anger was still there, now it mixed with bitterness and that just broke Stiles even more. “I hate heaven, Stiles. I hate every second of every day I’ve lived there. I wanted to get out, I wanted to die. I’d hoped the fall would kill me. But it didn’t, and it’s all because of YOU.” Newt’s words were breaking every part of him. He’d known that words could hurt people, but he didn’t know it would hurt this much.

Newt stopped looking at the gun and shifted his gaze to Stiles. And he felt so small under those eyes, the eyes that was so beautiful but so cold, and so so sad. Newt took Stiles’ hand in his and shoved the gun in it. “Now make amends, Stiles,” he adjusted the gun so he was holding it properly. Newt pushed it towards his face, forcing it up until it was right against his temple. “Kill me before I become a devil! Kill me before I kill many innocent lives. If you ever loved me, then kill me, Stiles. Do it!”

Stiles’ eyes was blurry with tears that he just couldn’t hold back anymore. He tried to pull his hand away but Newt was so strong and he had no energy left in him when Newt said those cruel words. “I can’t, Newt, I can’t.” he managed with a broken voice.

Suddenly, Newt's expression changed. There was no anger there, but now sadness had taken its place. He gently leaned down and kissed Stiles. Stiles could tasted the tears and blood on the angel’s lips, he felt like he was losing himself in the kiss. Then Newt pulled away, almost hesitantly, like he didn’t ever want it to end.

He stopped just a few touches away from Stiles. His sad eyes made Stiles want to wrap a big blanket around him and shield him from everything in this world. “Kill me, Stiles. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.” Newt whispered.

“Newt you know I can’t do that. I would never do that to you.” He replied, just as low as Newt’s voice, like this was just between them, the world didn’t need to know.

Newt pressed his eyes shut, and a tear hit Stiles’ face. Newt was pulling away, he grabbed Stiles’ hand, Stiles had forgotten that he was holding a gun. He put it right where it was just a moment ago, right at his temple. “Shut up! Just shut up! I love you, Stiles. Now shut up and kill me!” He screamed, but he sounded so broken, so scared.

“I can’t.”

“DO IT.”

“I can’t.” How could Newt ask him to do such a thing? How could Newt think that he would do something like that to someone he loves so much?

“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”

“Newt…”

“Do it, Stiles, before I become a devil, before that takes over me.”

“I…”

“Kill me.” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one trembling gasp of courage, and his voice softened. “Please, Stiles, please.”

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Stiles pulled the trigger.

***

The next few days passed in a blur. And every night, came the nightmare, with Newt asking him to kill him and he did. He wished it was only a nightmare.  
His friends had been a great support, coming to his house every day to check up on him. Newt’s friends weren’t so supportive. They blamed him, at first, for Newt’s death but after seeing how much it’d eaten him up, they stopped. They let him in the house and Newt’s room.

Standing in the middle of the room, it made him think of the first time he was here. This room was their first everything.

He sat on Newt’s bed, head bent down. His friends had told him not to think of that night so much but how could he not, when every little detail had imprinted itself into his brain.  
He remembered the bullet hitting Newt’s head, he remembered Newt collapsing on him, lifeless. Aris had appeared, just a moment later, he'd given Stiles an apathetic look and taken Newt’s body away. The world were silent, then. Everything was so stilled, so quiet and he was just laying there. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he couldn't stop himself from crying. The quite room made it more easy for him to hear the sounds of him heart breaking.

Then the world came to life again. The door busted open and his friends rushed through. The room soon filled with questions, but he could only answer them with tears and screams.  
A small creaking sound pulled him from his horrid memory. He looked up and found Minho standing by the door. He’d almost forgotten that Minho was there too, that night, he was just on the wrong side of the room. That with the fact that Newt was his best friend, this must be hard on him too.

“Hey,” Minho greeted, plopping down the bed besides Stiles. Stiles answered him with a small ‘hey’. Minho looked around the room, his voice excited, “So this is where the magic happens?”

  
They sat in a comfortable silent for a while, just lost in their own thoughts, before Minho moved a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Okay, I have to warn you, I’m really bad at this kind of thing but Teresa practically forced me so... I know that you loved him, and I know it sucked that he asked you to do what he did, but you can't let this eating you up anymore. There is no reason to beat yourself over it, you both did what you thought was right.” Minho assured, there was a hint of sadness in him voice.

Stiles started, turned to look at Minho. “How can you say what I did was right?”

Minho stared at him, his eyes narrowed a bit. “That’s not what I meant.” He sighed, then continued, “What I meant was that you were forced to make that decision, and in such little time. You did what you had to.”

“Oh” Stiles dropped his eyes to his lap. His voice was calmed when he spoke, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just so…“

“Yeah, I know, man.” Minho put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a light pat.

And once again, silence draped over them but this time a little more unbearable.

“Are you going back to London?” Stiles asked, when he couldn’t sit under the silent any longer.

“Yeah, our mission here is done, there is nothing to keep us here anymore. ” Minho replied.

“Oh...”

“The unhappy ending asides, we had a great time togethere. We'll miss you guys." Minho spoke up, after a small silence.

  
Stiles nodded and said that he’d and his friends would miss them too. There were no heavy silence after that, they just sat there and talk about small things until Theresa came in yelling for them to come down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you're inspired by this and want to write your own story based on this, please do. There's an epilogue, if you guys want to read it I'll post it, if you don't then I'll leave this as it is.


End file.
